ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gozu
Ultraman Gozu(character) Personality ultraman Gozu is inter universe explorer,as good or evil ultraman. very power full ultraman. he is physical & ray beam fighter.with his king mode he become stronger than Ultraman King . he maybe the strongest ultra warrior ever,,,, ultraman gozu (evil & good)is an ultra that specialized in destroyer attacks.he is effective fighter,who can finish his enemy quickly & accurate.that's why dark ultraman dyna choose him to be his first inferior. ultraman gozu is typical ultraman who is do not care how strong his enemy,,,,,, when he faced dark side ultraman dyna... 7000 years ago.....dark side ultraman dyna at that time more...more...powerfull than him... he only say... "however strong you are,i don't care.....!!! may be i'm not the strongest ultra warrior,but i will defeat you......!!!!!!" his personality same like his human host personality, tazakia akashi(newest member GREAT),World Champion of mixed martial arts, strong, brave, clever, funny, arrogant & reckless he was found by GREAT(GLOBAL RESURRECTION of EARTH TEAM)squad the members of this squad were: asuka shin(captain),human host ultraman dyna after he defeated by his dark side{darkside ultraman dyna).dark side ultraman dyna took his reflasher .he can't transform in to ultraman dyna anymore.... he helped akashi to be able control gozu metal mode.... the other members were: karashi iwaoboshi(deputy captain) george rover(weapon expert) rei yamanaka(trainee) ayumi hamasaki(base operator) hiroshi kato(field operator) Pending History Ultraman Gozu, 700 000 years ago, was an evil Ultraman, the first inferior of Darkside Ultraman Dyna. When he was evil....gozu was brutal fighter,without compassion Dark side ultraman dyna was the king of all the evil created in the universe He had an evil army to conquer,destroy & manipulate universe The members were monsters,dark ultraman, & monster controllers That army were divided in 3 division Conqueror division,destroyer division & inspection division Conqueror division was lead by Ultraman Gozarth Destroyer division was lead by Ultraman Gozu Inspection division was lead by Ultraman Hyra They invaded the universe. some day, 350,000 years ago dark side ultraman dyna instructed gozu to destroy planet K78, Ultraman Kings place because Ultraman King was the most dangerous threat to dark side ultraman dyna's ambition. ultraman king impressed by the Gozu's attacks but he downed gozu.... Ultraman Gozu had failed to kill Ultraman King and had failed too to destroy planet K78. ultraman king caught Gozu and convinced him to join the Good Side basically ultraman gozu was not an evil ultraman,if darkside ultraman dyna didn't corrupted him by evil power.... slow but sure ultraman gozu received ultraman king's offer ultraman king trained him..... When he was an evil Ultraman, he only had 2 different modes, Evil Mode and Metal Mode.In Metal Mode, he can change both of his hands to any weapon he wants. Ultraman king helped him become a good Ultraman again, he also helped him gain his Normal Mode, Thunder Mode and Powerful Mode. In normal Mode, he can lift more than 50 times his weight. And throw away the evil mode.....and helped him also to control gozu metal mode Ultraman King knows Gozu is a potential warrior and a very powerful Ultra. ultraman gozu did not realize King trained him to one day replace him, and be stronger than Ultraman King. without gozu knowing Ultraman King then gave him a very powerful force but to use it gozu must be able to control his metal mode which still polluted by the Evil Side in the future this force will transform him in to king mode.....King Mode is the strongest mode, he currently possesses after finishing his training ultraman king sent him to the universe to fight the evil power gozu explored all dimensions to protect them until....7000 years ago he come to the earth..... For more than 700 years Gozu protected Earth. until dark side ultraman dyna defeated him, and at this time, he couldn't transform into King Mode. he lost........ he escape to an island,he lost his power,& his body transform into a giant metal image. in the future he will be reborn ...... as tazakia akashi. 20 years after Ultraman Saga appeared on Earth, the humans no longer trust Ultraman again, because at this time, Dark Ultraman (Ultraman Dark Hyra) came to the Earth & destroyed all civilizations. The humans who survived the destruction, assembled new squad ,GREAT(GLOBAL RESURRECTION of EARTH TEAM) & created a giant cyborg who was named TITANOID . They struggled to rebuild the destroyed civilizations, but they catch & rehabilitation monster to the archipelago near arctic to help them, but the enemy became stronger & stronger....until one day, GREAT squad found Ultraman Gozu in the inside a cave on an island, who is a giant metal image ,in a giant rock dome. In the dome, Tazakia Akashi found a beautiful dagger(blaster to rising up gozu),with it, he revived Gozu & united with him....... And the adventures of Ultraman Gozu....began T.jpg V.jpg Celek.jpg W.jpg Z.jpg Z-.jpg Z.jpg 16022016_082111.jpg 13022016_144111.jpg Pending Profile *Human Host: Tazakia Akashi *Heights:70 m *Weights:80,000 tons *Strength: Can lift more than 50 times his own weight(normal mode) *Homeland: Planet K78 *Relation ship: **Ultraman King (Mentor) **Ultraman Dyna (Mentor) **Darkside Ultraman Dyna (Nemesis) = Stats height:70 m weight :80000 ton home world :unknown jumping distance :3000 meters grip strength :50 times his own weight ' time limit :'7 minutes(on earth/other planet which have same atmosphere construction) can adaptation his size with his enemy size body features Gozu eyes : can detect the presence of hidden enemies & release ray to destroy enemy's cover shield Gozu crystal : the crystal on his forehead which is always lighten if he still alive,can release a very power full ray to destroy thousands enemies in one blast. Gozu pentagonal color timer ''': his color timer is pentagonal curve,which is divided in 5 proportional triangles,separated by metal list, & cover by metal in every side.this is the main signature gozu's body features can release destroyer ray to blow up his enemy. '''Gozu chest shield : can proof however strong his enemy attacks. Form and Techniques standard mode Strength : Can lift more than 50 times his own Weight flying speed : mach 10 swimming speed : mach 7 running speed : mach 7 in high pressure situation after he can control his metal mode he also can transform his either hands into weapon like his metal mode all of him voice mode like lion's roaring 'physical techniques' *Gozu whipper *Tornado swing *Gozu flying punch *Gozu volleykick *Gozu capuerra kick *Destroyer uppercut *Gozu one hand throw 'Beam Techniques' *Gozu forehead ray *Gozu eyes shoot *Gozu shoot(finishing attack) *Gozu ray whip(alternate finishing attack) *Gozu chopper *Gozu scissor kick ray *Gozu color-timer blast *Gozu open gate inter universe ray *gozu dome shield *revival ray thunder mode strength :as same as his normal mode flying speed :mach 17 swimming speed :mach 10 running speed :mach 15 gozu's body become slimmer & a little taller than his normal mode physical techniques: -thunder swing -acrobatic heel kick -thunder kick -thunder punch -thunder ultra whip -thunder upper cut destroyer -thunder jab beam techniques: -gozu thunder illusion -thunder chopper -thunder shoot(finisher attack) -magic bomb -dome shield thunder -thunder fire kick(alternate finisher attack) -color timer recovery ray power full mode strength :5 times stronger than his normal mode flying speed :mach 10 swimming speed ''' :mach 7 '''running speed :mach 7 gozu's body become 2 times bigger n more muscle than his normal mode when he transform to this mode physical techniques: -super tornado swing -super huge power punch -super ultra whiper -one hand lift & spin to the air n smashing monster like volley ball -super gozu kick -giga upper cut -super suplex -back hand super punch -capuera super kick beam techniques: -sun attack -super shoot(finisher attack) -comet canon -forehead bomber -fire wave -hammer punch ray -super dome shield metal mode very difficult to gozu,to control this mode when he start to begin transform metal mode again he become brutal fighter again & sometimes he show his evil side for a few second this mode is the mean key to him can transform to king mode srength & speed similar with his normal mode can transform his either hands to any weapon he wants can transform his upper head in to slugger like zero slugger the finishing attack of this mode is metal giga terror claw(evil side) & giga canon destroyer(good side) with this mode's maximum power he can destroy more than 2 solar systems king mode King Mode is the strongest mode, he currently possesses,he can transform in to this mode after he united with his human host,tazakia akashi. gozu become 5 times bigger & taller than all mode he possesses. stronger & faster than all other his modes. can use all techniques of his other mode in 7 times higher levels the finishing attack of this mode is super king shoot. and reminder ray to release the dark side of other dark ultraman. his maximum power can destroy a galaxy. Evil mode it was once his default form,basically the power & techniques same with his normal mode, but this mode make him more aggressive & more brutal fighter. in this mode he had disaster blast,terror claw,& destroyer forehead ray to finishing attack. his maximum power can destroy a solar system in one blast. - Thunder Mode= Gozu's Blue form - Powerful Mode= Gozu's red form - King Mode= Gozu's Super Form, it is the strongest form he possesses - Evil Mode= Gozu's form when corrupted by evil. It was once his default form. - Metal Mode= Gozu's Silver form. It was his alternate form during the time that he was evil. He can transform either of his hands into weapons. }} Category:Celek Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Character Competition Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Ultra Movies